Whisper meets Batman
by ABatmanWriter
Summary: How will Batman take on this new phantom creature? Will he treat him friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

Meanwhile in a city known as Peyote, a baseball game is being played with two outs, bottom of the sixth, two men on third and first, with the home team, the Peyote Redhawks batting. Billionaire CEO and owner of the Redhawks, Russell Madison is in attended with his best friend, defense attorney, Aubrey Durante.

"Come on, Winters! Hit it with your best shot!"

Yelling at the top of his lungs, a young boy shouted back and booing at the owner instead,

Face palming his forehead, the blonde hair, attorney shook his head, as his blue eyes looked up, at the sky

"Hey mister, Winters is the Redhawks worst player! He hasn't had hit in a week, no way he will break the tie. He should traded!"  
Durante looked backed down to lean over to Madison, whispering softly "Russ, the forecast, was it suppose to rain today?" Looking back, he shook his head no, soon after Madison looked too, "it's coming from over east too. I think we should go to Gotham City, for it seems B.N. Goodnight is marking new territory."

Tugging on the billionaire's jersey, the boy asked in fear as noticed the storm too. Tears started to build up, with his bottom lip puckering in fear

Madison tossed his car keys to Durante so he may start the car, knowing that was his cue, the attorney caught it, and exited the ballpark.

Getting down on his knees, the Buddy Holly glasses wearing stud, placed a hand on the young kid on his shoulder,  
"Kid, sometimes you just have hold on to a hero till the end of the night."  
Removing his Winters' jersey, Madison placed it on the young boy, smiling to himself , wiping away his tears, and getting off his knees to shout,

"Attention Peyote: the following game has been postpone due to weather! Emails will be sent out for refunds or a future double header game tomorrow morning. Drive safely and get to shelter immediately!"

Causing the distraction he needed, Madison was able to leave the stadium with his eyes glowing a bright green that matches his own. Taking off his stylish glasses, Russell dashed over to his white Excalibur with Durante already in the driver's seat with the car started.  
A dog started to bark from the passenger side.

"Chimichanga!"

It's Madison three year old brown and white bulldog, wagging happily his little stubby tail from inside the car,  
"I tried to get him back to the hotel, but he refused." Barking more excitingly once his owner enter his vehicle.

"That's fine," with his voice lowered,"do you have what we need, Daurante?" nodding yes, the shofer handed Madison his change of clothes.  
His leather jacket, gloves with the finger tips cut off, grey slacks, a red bandana around his neck, and used, beaten, dried up straw hat, with a green aura exiting his open mouth, they were lost souls causing him to fully transformed himself from a dapper to a tramp, the being is now dubbed, Whisper.

"Souls, they are perching Gotham. We must go immediately before it is too late. Every soul matters."

Being possess of lost souls coursing through his body, Whisper is now host of the human vessel, while Russell Madison's mind is asleep, unaware on what's going on.

With multiple souls lingering in and out of his body, a green Bo staff like is fused to be his weapon of choice on which he has named, Benoni.  
"Shifting the gear from neutral to drive, Aubrey along with Chimichanga the trio headed to the city where the legendary Batman hale.

Will they become friends or foes?

Stay tune in: Whisper meets Batman


	2. Chapter 2

"An attorney, how someone of your caliber choose such an unlikely career."

Whisper said in a ghostly tone while petting the bulldog on their drive to Gotham, "this is not fame or legacy, correct?"

As Aubrey drives by the city, looking at the lights, it reflected on his past more visually, as the reason why he'd decided to become a defense attorney, he nodded, "Correct," with a lump feeling in his throat, "it is because of my mother. Twenty years ago, when I was only six year old my parents and I moved from Germany to Peyote after she retired from modeling so she may have raised me better. "

Chimichanga waddled over to sit on Aubrey's lap. "By better you mean a more humble childhood?" Nodding yes, the attorney continued, "but a year later, everything started to change. My father whom was her manager started to abuse my father. First it was by name calling such as, bitch, whore, stupid. Then it was accusing her of cheating on him. Lastly it was the physical abused, beating her with whatever he could, a belt, his hands, beer cans."

Swaying his head to the side, Whisper noticed the welcoming sign to Gotham City as did Aubrey. So Whisper knew this was his cue to change the subject, "With fellow billionaire, Bruce Wayne resigning here we've come up with a plan to make our visit a little less obvious."

Listening in, Aubrey wiped away his his tears from recapping his trouble youth, "Russell will take control back of the vessel and discuss plans on expanding the Madison Citadel hotels over in Gotham. And don't worry, you picking up Madison's case when nobody would in that homophobia city, your mother would be proud. We are certain of it."

Smiling fainting, Aubrey took it to heart on what his best friend told him, "but Whisper how do we get an appointment? I'm almost certain that Mr. Wayne is booked for months."

"May that it may be, Aubrey, but don't forget on what we are capable of doing. Next stop, Wayne Enterprise!"

Pressing the foot on the gas pedal harder, the trio headed to their new adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Do you mind if we pull over? I want to speak with Russell."

Understanding fully, the being known as Whisper comply and changed his appearance once again to the dapper known as Russell Madison, the billionaire hotel heir while Durante pulled over to the closest curve so the two gentlemen can speak.

"Russell, I know we've known each since our college years, I have opened up my past to you, and I am helping you in your murder case. But I can't help to ask is,"

Before finishing his sentence, the music lover interrupted, "that your hooked on a feeling," singing way off key purposely, Durante shook his head, "you can't live without my love and affection," he shook his head more while getting annoyed, "oh, I know! Because is all or nothing, with a simple telephone call,"

With Chimichanga howling from the car, Durante is getting pissed off by random 90's music, yet he couldn't help to blush, holding his inner feelings to himself, he calm down, "look, I am flatter, but no. This is what I mean though. Every time I want to ask you something serious, you go about and change the subject by bringing up random song lyrics. Why? I mean, come on, I already know you are possess by multiple souls named Whisper, and you're gay! What in the world could you possibly be keeping me in the dark when I want to know about your past, Russell!? Am I not your best friend?"

Shouting from the top of his lungs, Durante spat on Russell's face.

"And what does me being gay has to do with anything," yelling back, "are we not living in a time that we can live a lifestyle without being judge on who we are and who to love? In Peyote, it sure as hell seems that way, otherwise Orion would still be alive, wouldn't he? Wouldn't he!"

Yelling back, "that is why I'm helping you, idiot! As you told me, every other lawyer turned you down, because they didn't want their time lost in a case they wouldn't win because they are all homophobia bastards just like the majority of Peyote. Call it fate on how we met, but I'm all you got right now. So as a friend, I'm asking you, please tell me."

Taking a deep sigh, Russell took off his glasses, rubbing his hands between his eyes, and sat down on the stoop of the streets of Gotham,

"alright then. Unlike you, I've never met my mother Bellarosa; she died while giving birth. So my father, Jared raised me when he could along with my aunt, his sister. My old man, was listed at the Air Force when this all happen while station in West Peyote. After serving his time in the service, he decided to focus a better future for the two of us. Thus began the hotel business you now know today as Madison Citadel. He even placed all of my mom's painting in the hotel." In awe, Durante had to interrupt Russell, "So wait, your mother did all those paintings? Incredible! I've never would of guessed it. This is why you like to donate to the art museum." Nodding with a smile, Russell continue, "yea, she could of went college, but gave it all up for my dad. Being guilt, this is the reason why he placed all of her landscape painting up on display. But sadly, now three of them are gone. My aunt was my father's only sister and my mom was an only child."

Durante sat down next to Russell and comforted him by wrapping his arm around him, leaning closer to cheek. Just before anything could of happen a tall woman, with a raven bob cut with blue streaks stood next to them,

"sorry, I couldn't help but overhear such sorrow," With Chimichanga barking very loudly inside the Excalibur, the mysterious woman looked over to the automobile, smiling softly at the dog, then back at the two, "I've always wondered who did those beautiful paintings,"

The two gentlemen got up quickly, with Russell ready to strike, the woman stepped back, putting her hands up, "easy lovebirds, I'm not here to cause any trouble, promise. I was simply walking back to my apartment." Brushing down her pencil skirt, looking back at the bulldog as he quiet down. "How do you know about Madison Citadel, you've been there?" Russell walked closer to the woman, making direct eye contact to her, as the two were face to face.

Who is this mysterious woman? Is she a friend or foe?


	4. Chapter 4

Nodding yes, the scared young female, gulped so hard it was tough to sallow, "my name is Elenore," shying a respond, "I use to be a prostitute. One of my clients took me to Peyote. Beautiful city! Too bad men like yourself can't express their love equality as others."

Durante swayed his head to the side, inverting show off his single stud diamond earring, while Russell back up from Elenore.

"So wait, you have no problem with homosexuality?" Raising an eyebrow while Elenore shook her head, being distracted by the earring,

"Why should I? If two men or women want to live their lives happily like heterosexual couples, by all means. You can't help who you fall in love with."

Still watching her closely, Russell introduce himself to the young woman, "now where are my manners? My name is Russell Mayo-Soto Madison. Not mayo as in mayonnaise, but as Mayo in May Spanish, but please you can just call me Russell." Holding out his hand with a genuine smile, Elenore reached out her long piano fingers hand to the dapper, "Nice to meet you mayo," purposely pronouncing it the shorten version of mayonnaise, "my name is Elenore, but you can call me Elenore."

With Durante laughing at the quick wits of hourglass figure female, "ahem, my pet's names are Aubrey Durante the jackal and Chimichanga the bulldog. The jackal goes by Dante for short and I'm sure you've already met Chimichanga. Swaying her head to the side, "so how long did it take you to train him?" Elenore asked without changing her facial expression

Stepping forward, before Russell could make a snark remark, Durante reached out his hand, "If I may miss, my name is Aubrey Durante, but please, just call me Dante." Questioning with concern, the blonde attorney, pulled his thin white glasses over head forehead, "it is kind of late for a lonely woman being in the streets, do you need an escort?"

Flattered by his matters, Elenore took on the offer by offering her hand to him with a genuine smile, "why thank you, Dante. It is nice to see there are some men remembers what matters are." Smirking a smile towards Russell "So Ms Elenore, tell me if you be so kindly, you said you use to be a prosatute. What do you do now?"

Gripping her hands tightly around Dante's arm, purposely making Russell, thinking the two are a couple, "well, I am flatter you are taking such interest in me. Since you asked so kindly, I am sectary for Mr. Bruce Wayne at Wayne Enterprise."

The two stopped dead in the their tracks, causing Elenore to bump her nose on Dante's suit jacket with Russell power walking to catch up with the two, "So wait a minute, you work for Bruce Wayne?"

Being dumbfounded, "That's why we came here, to speak with him," rubbing her injured nose, the upset woman looked up to the two men with a disgusted scowl on her face. "Please Elenore, you've got to let us speak to him as soon as possible! It's urgent."

Pleading with sincerity, Russell folded both hands together, "I can't go into too much details, all I can say Gotham and Peyote will be doomed without my help." Looking away, with arms folded, Elenore walked up the steps to her apartment and shouted no. Reaching for the keys from her hand purse, Elenore open the door slowly, looking at the men, then looked away.

Will she help these two strangers?


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my sweet Fraulien in Gotham," singing in tune, Russell makes his plea, "There she goes. Can't she see I'll never give give up the fight. I'll do all I can till she understands my desire to save lives. I'm sure she's not selfish and will help to save lives too."

With the wind picking up so strong that one inhale leave an individual gasping like a fish out of the water. Leaving, the two got ready to go, "come on Russell, she is not coming. We have to check on Chimichanga."

Russell looked away, following Dante's lead, and placed his hands in his pocket, " I thought you were different, but you are no different than the people of Peyote," sighing deeply, "I guessed wrong."

Sitting down from behind the door, ease dropping, remembering her then best friend, Lenore. Elenore Looked back at the two men through the peephole. With a somber face, she slowly open the door again, "I wouldn't say that, but I will agree to help to repent of my sins."

Russell looked back putting his glasses back on with a smile on his face, "so you will agree to help?"

Holding back her tears, "Yes. I will get a hold of Mr. Wayne right now. He owes me rain check anyhow." Pulling out her cell phone from the large purse, Elenore dialed Bruce Wayne's number. While it is ringing, the young woman pointed out that the two men owed her a favorite as she winked at Mayo.

On the other line at Wayne's Manor, Bruce Wayne is sitting down in his dining room, wearing his casual dress wear, watching Gotham's local news with his trusted ally and best friend, Alfred Pennyworth by his side having warm homemade soup ready to be serve. Before the butler could offer his master the meal, Wayne's cell phone vibrated and rang simultaneously.

Reaching inside the pocket of his pants where his cellphone was placed, it read Elenore's name on the screen, the employer then answered the call from his employee "Well good evening Elenore," the billionaire answered in a smooth and calm matter, "kind of late isn't; is everything all right?"

The tone remain the same while waiting for a respond from the other end. Nodding to herself, Elenore responded a firm yes, "Yeah, just I stumbled across two men," Leaning forward quickly, Wayne's voice immediately changed to a more concern tone, asking if she is all right, "yeah, just two gentlemen wish to speak to with you about,"

Before Elenore could say another word, Russell snatch the mobile phone, "yes, hello Mr. Wayne my name is Russell Madison," scratching his chin, the world's greatest dectitve repeated the name in a monotone voice, placing the food down, Alfred headed down to the Batcave to start investigating the name "yes, that is correct. I wish to speak some business matters with you as soon as I can. It is pretty urgent."

Will Bruce Wayne comply or will The Dark Knight will have to make an entrance?


	6. Chapter 6

Getting off his throne size chair, Bruce placed his hand inside his pockets and started walking down to the grim, damp hideout, the notorious Batcave.

"Tell me Mr. Madison, who else is with you besides Elenore?" With Russell looking behind him as looked at Dante checking up on Chimichanga inside the white Excalibur,over hearing the yelling which the bulldog made the classy car his oasis.

"Elenore!" Dante shouted from across the street, "do you have any paper towels? Russell's "son" doesn't wear diapers!" Giggling to herself, she went off to get the required item, along with air freshener

Clearing his throat from the embarrassment, the billionaire in his own rights replied back to the fellow billionaire saying it was his pet bulldog adopted from his deceased boyfriend of which the two owned. Russell also told him about his best friend, Dante the attorney whom is helping the case of his murdered boyfriend.

This peeked Bruce Wayne curiosity a little more about the man's intention, but didn't bring it up, "So what brings all the way here?" The inquisitive one asked by trying not to allude to anything Trying keep a steady mind, Russell calmly responded, "I was thinking since we are both business men, I was wondering if I can expand my hotel company from my wholesome city to yours."

While in back of his mind he, as Whisper can get a hold of BN Goodnight, "Yes, I am the heir to Madison Citadel over in Peyote." Being much more interested in What Russell having to say, Wayne tugged on the bait, and agreed "If you may Mr. Madison, please give the phone back to Elenore." Nodding, Russell handed over the smart phone back to the owner

"Elenore?" "It's me Bruce." She replied meekly like twirling her short hair while watching Dante closely cleaning the turd Chimichanga left in Russell's car. "Are you at your apartment?" Firmly inquiring. Elenore responded back with a calm yes, "good. I will have Alfred pick you up along with Russell and Dante within an hour from now, alright?" Nodding again, she responded yes again, and hung up.

"Alfred, I need you to pick up Elenore and her two friends. This one man claims he wish speak business about expanding his hotel." The butler turned around from the computer screen in the Batcave, "then do you wish for me to lay out a more formal appeal for you, sir?" Inquired the assistant in his English accent. "No need, I'll do that myself while researching the nancy boy." Being a bit baffled, "Sir, if I may say so, calling him a 'nancy boy' was that necessary?"

Unbuttoning his shirt revealed his scar, beaten up torso, "Well the man did say he lost his boyfriend. One would think he is." Clearing his throat, "I'll get your clothes ready and just leave it here for you sir, then I will leave to pick up Ms Elenore and her friends. Should I pick up anything else Master Bruce?" Shaking his head no, the butler left do his errands while Bruce check Russell's file on the Batcomputer "It looks like his story does add up after all," with a monotone tone, the man known as the Dark Knight, Batman put on his formal clothes, "it seems the two of us can relate unfortunately." While buttoning on the shirt thought to himself, "but if he knew Peyote is a homophobia city, did he gamble to prove a point? Either way, I better meet this man face to to face.

Meanwhile in the dark, gothic streets of Gotham, Alfred was already half way there on picking up the trio. City streets were already on, panhandlers were in corners, some couple were going out for a date in the local diner. Yet the driver notice something in the sky. It wasn't a normal dark blue one would see when it is a clear night. It is gray sky with no visible stars in sight. Knowing this is abnormal, Alfred pulled over to corner to dial his master about the uncanny news.

But after Alfred dial the numbered a red winged creature scoop right inside the vehicle, breaking the glass with its large wings, "you're coming with me, OLD MAN!" Quickly kidnapping the butler, the winged thief escaped with Alfred seized. Picking up the phone and noticing there was no answer, just the sound of shattered glass falling and car still running "Alfred, Alfred?" Shouting from the top of his lungs from the concern, Bruce stopped what he was doing and quickly tracked down the location of Alfred's phone signal putting on his Bat-suit.

At the same time, Russell, Dante, Elenore, and yes even, Chimichanga were inside the young woman's apartment drinking fresh brew tea until, Russell sense trouble which caused him to have a cold shiver. This caused him to quickly put down his drink, having his whole body to shake, "Elenore, if it is okay, I need to go for a walk?" Raising an eyebrow, she question if everything is alright, he nodded, "yeah, just being indoors for to long causes me to be a bit caved in; I like to be outdoors."

Getting up too, Dante knew exactly what this was leading too, "everything you need is the car," whispering into his ear, "yea, I need get some dog food for Chimichanga which in the car, I'll go get it. We will go get it. He has a toy there too." With the two men leaving behind the woman with their dog she sat back down, "Don't worry Elenore, we will be right back." Dante kissed her smooth cheek softly before leaving with Russell already ahead. With a concern look in her eyes, Elenore quickly ran off to Russell and held his hands, "are you sure you will all right?" Tugging away from her grip, the Russell personal is slowly fading with Whisper taking over; he'd ignore her, and started to run at demon speed. Knowing she couldn't catch up, Elenore dropped to his knee with more concern. Dante was right behind ready to console her.

With Batman and Whisper going out to investigate how will the two react to one another?


	7. Chapter 7

Getting inside the vehicle known as the Batmobile, Bruce Wayne now as Batman isn't sparing a second to lose, and quickly left to the scene of the crime where Alfred's cellphone signal was last picked up. Back with Elenore and Dante. "Is this normal? I mean with Mayo that is." Chuckling softly while wrapping his large semi-built arm around the consider lady as she rest her worried head on Dante's arm while nodding "I've become quite a custom to it by now. It good for one to be more an outdoors type though." Shutting her eyes, the young Elenore ponder on it while the attorney hoped she would of believed the lie. He knew it wasn't a good one since it is not normal for him to cover up for Russell especially to someone who grew attached to in a matter of hours. "Aubrey, was Russell in track," inquired Elenore. Without know if he was not, Dante just changed the subject, "so,what's Gotham like?" This left the woman baffled. Back with Russell now known as Whisper in his panhandler appeal, wear and tear clothes, flashing green eyes, bare feet, large bo staff, straw hat, and howling in pain, screaming souls circling around the body. Just at the same time, the Dark Knight arrived to the scene at the crime in his Batmobile, leather cowl and suit. The two met eye to eye. Staring into each other's eyes, "who the hell are you," question Batman with his guard up, ready to strike. Twirling his staff like a baton, and putting it up to cape crusader's neck, "funny you should question, we were going to ask the same thing." Putting Benoni, the weapon down With neither of the two men showing expression, Batman answered the ghostly being, "Well for starters, this is my town." "Hmp, humorous aren't we Dark Knight?" Whisper briskly went to check on the car that is distorted by the created Alfred was kidnapped in, but was stepped in front; with a scowl face Batman was not going to let Whisper move another step into questions were turned into answers. "You didn't answer me. Make one more step and I'll make sure my fist will be doing the laughing here." Threatening the man with a thousand souls Batman stood guard"We are Whisper, Cape Crusader." Already knowing who he was, the demon like continue, "you are quite the legend, well, for a mortal that is." Squinting his eyes, Batman did not take kindly that his toes were being stepped on, "alright Whisper," but before Batman could utter another word, Whisper appeared behind him and softly spoke him to his ear, "you're wasting time by asking me questions of who I am while we can be answering question about what happen here." Swinging his fist into a punch, Batman aimed to blow at Whisper, but the phantom being was already vanish into the car before the strike could connect with only howling souls has taken the blown "you sure like pushing my buttons don't you, Whisper?" Eyeing the blood and ripped clothes behind. Batman knew it was Bruce Wayne's butler, but he kept silence from Whisper to keep his secret identity without being in jeopardy. Rubbing the blood between his thumb and index finger sensed something, "the aura feels like Goodnight's, yet it wasn't. Unless" due to feeling guilt and being pissed off, the Dark Knight started to bellow, "look Whisper, I've had it with mind games and in talking in circles. And who is this Goodnight?" Picking up the being by his leather jacket, Whisper made himself a living soul by becoming light as paper due to his ability to phase and turn transparent. "You're, you are not alive are you?" Stepping back, due to his alter ego's fear of death, the Dark Knight looked in horror while Whisper's bo staff adeptness was sending him to own personal hell in another realm. Not wanting to hurt Batman, Whisper ordered Benoni, the bo staff which is the power source to Whisper to cease immediately. " we don't wish to hurt you, whom we wish to hurt is B.N. Goodnight." Placing his hand on his woozy head. Batman felt like inside a pinball machine. "so, in our deepest humble apologize, sorry. Benito has a mind of its own." Still a bit wobbly, Batman tried to stand up straight to question Whisper on what happen. "We will till you who is Goodnight." "And that's what Gotham like," with Elenore describing her hometown, "how about Peyote?" Before Dante could answer, a sudden wind gust picked up, Leaving Elenore to shiver. The attorney took off his jacket and put around the cold woman, "that is strange, on how the weather change just in a heart beat." But not only the weather, so did the sky; from a grey to a silver color. "Well hello old friend." The same wing creature that kidnapped Bruce Wayne's butler appeared before Dante and Elenore, "and look, you leave your dear old friend for a man. You're such a hussy!" Stepping in front of the woman, the attorney and moved his head to side and looked the scared woman. "You know this, this thing?" With the lady acting like she seen a ghost, the voluptuous, blood red plaid gingham corset, snow like skin, dyed pink with white streak finger wave hair cut, "she looks like a flapper." Stomping her heel the ground, the horned woman growled. "How dare you! And you, Elenore how dare you forget me?! First you abanded me, now 'forget'? " walking closer and closer to the attorney, placing her long finger nail on clean shaven bold man's cheek. "You sure have chosen a winner." Pouting her face, "He is not my boyfriend if that's what you're implying," looking dumbfounded as she noticed that it was her old dear friend, Lenore whom the two were best friends when they were flappers in the streets of Gotham. "what, what happen to you." Stammering her words looking up and down. "Oh, so now you care," inquired in a sarcastic tone, "how lovely. Let me see how much you care now." Expanding her large wings like flower blooming into razor sharp like knives, Lenore dashed behind Dante and struck him in spinal cord like an electric drill. Yelling and crying from the agony, the demon woman cause, Lenore just smirk as if nothing were to happen. Chimichanga broke the glass down from Elenore's apartment and charged at Lenore, biting her muscular ankle. "Get away from me you mutt." Kicking the bulldog away. Batman and Whisper heard the cry from where the trio are located. This cause the duo to work together, "Dark Knight, you stay here, we will check it out there." And those words, Whisper vanished quicker than Batman could reply. "Care now?" Tip toeing away, "well I better get going. I have a man of my own too who does care!" Holding Dante close in arms, Elenore's tears flow like a waterfall, "Bitch!" Shouting in pain at the demon, "you fucking bitch, he had nothing to do with this." Twirling her short wavy hair, stopped and looked at her old best friend. "Excuse me honey, the only one you should be calling a bitch is karma. K? Bye." Skipping away, the ex best friend spread out her wings. And flew away. what will Elenore do now that's her past coming to her haunt her. 


	8. Chapter 8

With Batman investigating the car, hoping to get clues, Whisper is dashing quickly to where he heard his best friend crying in pain and agony, "I hope I am not too late Aubrey," thinking to himself, Whisper is transform back to the mortal Russell Madison, "Aubrey, Elenore" Russell is shouting out to his pals. "Chimichanga?" Even calling out to his dog. Reaching in her purse is ready to call 911, but Elenore's hand is snatched quickly, "no." Aubrey also known as Dante, "please don't. Call this number instead." Reaching into his bloody pants, his cell phone and scroll to his contacts, "call Papillion instead, she can help; trust me." Without doubting his motivate, the concern woman called the number with Chimichanga barking loudly. Smelling his owner coming. "Chimichanga quiet, I am on the phone." The bulldog ignore the orders and barked more as ran to meet up with Russell. "Chimichanga!" Elenore started to run after the stubby dog while on the phone. "Hiya Dante, how's it going!" A high pitch female voice escaped from the receiving end. Pulling the cellphone away from her Elenore responded, "hello Papillion? I'm Elenore, calling about Dante." Worried, the hyper woman wished to speak to him, Elenore did so, while Russell came back without even breaking a sweat. Chimichanga jumped up and down eagerly seeing his owner back. "Aubrey," putting his dog down, Russell got on his knees to check on his best friend, "who did this man, who?" Questioning with concern, the hotel heir looked over to Elenore to see if she had an answer, she nodded "I do unfortunately, my best friend, well, ex best friend, Lenore. We go a way back, but who is Papillion?" Before the heir could respond, the attorney responded, "guys not to get between you two, but Ms. Chouko said to met at Élan." Struggling to get up, Russell helped him up, "by the way, how was that jog." The two looked at each other then back at Elenore, "jog was good, meet Batman while there. I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd, I felt he found my letter, and read each one out loud." Facing palming, Dante knew it was a song, yet again. "Russell, now is not the time for Roberta Flack, now is the time to take me to Papillion." Even though the billionaire hotel heir doesn't look like he is strong due to a tall slimming figure, the demon that sleeps within him, Whisper makes him stronger than he looks. "When then, I'll go get the Excalibur, you don't mind driving, do you Elenore," before the concern friend reply; Russell finished his sentence, "no? Good! I have to get my autograph from the one with pointy ears." Pointing his index fingers up words like Batman's ears on the cowl. "You can tell me about your girl problems when I come back." much in a hurry, the Buddy Holly glasses wearin, music lover drop his best friend. A large thud could of been heard, sounded like a tree falling. Elenore spaced out thinking too much about Russell, that she didn't catch Dante. Dante's phone is still on and Papillion Chouko heard everything, "um guys, I HEARD ALL THAT! Are you okay Aubrey? that fall didn't sound any good." With Russell running off, Elenore wanted to catch up with Mayo but it was her duty to take the attorney to Élan. Not sure of what place is not to question it not for already she is feeling jealous thinking Papillion is Dante's girlfriend. "Yeah, he's fine Papillion," struggling to pick him back up, Elenore put him in the luxury car. Even the pudgy bulldog tug on Dante's pants leg to help Elenore, "I will get Dante there as soon as I can, promise." Back with Batman, where he found a clue on which might help find where Alfred is held hostage. Using his high tech blacklight, he notice there is some petroleum jelly stain left behind, "whomever took Alfred uses a heavy load of cosmetic," before the world greatest detective could finish his investigation, the man of many souls appear in blink of an eye. "Lenore," leaning forward on the wooden Bo staff, "it was Lenore who kidnapped the one named Alfred. Yet quite trashy for a woman to use a lot of makeup wouldn't you say." Batman looked over to one who spoke. "How did you find out her name?" Putting away the black light in his utility belt questioning in a deep growling voice, Whisper pulled himself back up having the weapon in hand, "What is important right now is why not the how," not liking on how he's being told to question, the Dark Knight picked up the smart mouth by the collar which cause the source of his powers , Batman had on a pair of rubber gloves in just case Whisper was going to phase, not knowing the source of abilities is from the bo. "Look! I am the not kind of person you can just boss around," Batman bellow while dropping Whisper hard on his rear which cause his staff fell out of hand, "you think talking in circles is going to help what were looking for? Getting straight to point does; and if you're not willing to comply, do not bother tagging along!" Kicking the bo staff out his way, the Dark Knight strolled to the Batmobile. Taking off his straw hat and not bothering to reach the weapon, Russell Madison choice to confront Batman as himself and started to yell himself, "I almost lost my best friend tonight, alright?" Hitting the Batmobile in anger, which cause a huge dent, "I already lost my boyfriend by perhaps the same man. You don't know how that is, do you?" Banging consistently on Batman's vehicle, the nancy boy broke down in tears, the blows weaken each time until the Dark Knight grabbed his wrist. "Enough," Batman spoke in a very calm, yet stern voice, "this is what this Goodnight and Lenore wants you to feel and act this way. You can't let these criminal cave you like this. I should know." Plucking the glass shard off Madison's palm while Raising an eyebrow, the billionaire looked deeply into Batman's blue eyes. "How do you know? You're not sympathizing with me, are you?" Turning away, Madison avoided eye contact with the hero, pulling his wrist away from the rough grip. Walking away, "I'm heading Peyote, maybe I will get a lead there. If I know Goodnight, he will be there." Not saying anything, Batman ripped off his cowl reveling himself to billionaire Bruce Wayne, and pull Madison's shoulder to turn him around. "Sympathizing? No, but I can relate in what you have and will go through. " Looking in shock, Madison's green eyes widen if were to seen a ghost. "Yes, I am a Bruce Wayne and we have job to do. The question is, are your ready?" With the two men knowing each other's secret identity, will they finally work together? 


	9. Chapter 9

Madison gave his hand to Wayne to shake on an agreement. " well, since I took a tour in your town, about I turn the table, Bruce?"

Nodding, the heir of Wayne's Enterprise agreed. "Good. Now since the Excalibur is being used," Russell reached inside his suit jacket to pull out remote device unknown to the fellow billionaire, so he question it. "This my friend is a color coded remote control for my newest car, which only I can drive. Watch," pressing the right colors on the coded device that looks like a one hand video game controller, the hotel heir's newest car, the Nocturnal Neptune, "You'll love this Midnight Blue attraction, Bruce; I am the only that it was made for, you can say it is an upgrade to your Batmobile. Haha, It should be here shortly."

Back with Elenore, Dante, and Chimichanga. "There is a GPS APP on my phone, open it and then follow the directions so we can get to Papillion A-Sap." Doing as she is told, Elenore followed Dante's instructions while reaching out to his hand, rubbing it softly with her smooth hands. The young woman lean her neck back while starting the car, but the former tramp question the attorney that's been lingering the mind, but before the question could be ask, he beat her to it, "Ex girlfriend. If that is what you were wondering, that is all she is. Now can you just be as sweet as you are and take us to Élan already." Sighing heavily with Chimichanga sat on Dante's lap, while the drive to Peyote young hopeful wondered if there could be a chance between the two. Chimichanga stayed on Dante's lap, barking happily knowing the journey is still young.

In an undisclosed building, "You bring me this?" The burst of yelling echo out of the place &amp; with anger, the man struck his desk so hard it made a cracked in the center. "This old man is useless." Looking through his round sunglasses, the one called B.N. Goodnight is disappointed the she demon, Lenore brought Alfred Pennyworth, hoping it was Madison instead. "You were suppose to bring me Madison, hussy; or do you want it be to the mundane life again?" Slapping the tramp across the face, the cruel man look at the tied up butler, spitting him on to the tied up face,"But Mr. Goodnight, this geezer has his value. He is the butler to Gotham's billionaire Bruce Wayne." Defending herself with the truth, Lenore is dressed as a 1920's flapper, and in Gotham, there somebody called The Batman. Get him we could get Bruce Wayne CEO of Wayne's Enterprise to merge his company with yours."

Looking back at the flapper, in his light orange checker suit, gray ponytail hair, and medium length sideburns; Goodnight seemed be interested. Ripping off the cloth of which of Alfred's mouth was muffled so the butler may speak now, "Is this true, old man; that you know both Bruce Wayne and Batman?" Looking up with a broken lens, the butler is beaten up with wounds and cuts from the kidnapping, "old man you say? To whom you are speaking too; yourself, or that sorry excuse of a lady who have over there." Without flinching, the deadpan helper to Wayne added, " for someone dressed as flapper, you don't show much class and you have your true colors seen right through you." Outrage by the truth, the succubus demon slapped Alfred right across the face, "Asshole! By your matters, you act more like a French than a British," getting out a mini knife from her nylon stocking, the hussy put it close to brash speaker, "tell me where Bruce Wayne is?"

Snatching the weapon from behind, Goodnight told the demon to go out and find him herself. Growling in disappointed, Lenore transformed to her succubus form and flew off to the nightlife, breaking the glass of the window, in which the tall skyscraper they are located in which holding the butler is held hostage.

Big Lights, neon lights, city lights, no Christmas lights, (it's not the season), everywhere when arriving in Peyote, west of Gotham. Palm trees, casinos, theaters, clubs, Just about everything is here you can image in a big city. Elenore looked at the tallest building, which happen to be, Russell's hotel, Madison Citadel. Looking in awe, Elenore knew in the back of her mind she would love to come back and visit, but first things first, and that is taking Dante to Papillion.

Just as when the daydreamer came back to reality, the GPS stopped right at the citadel. "Uh, Dante, I believe the device stopped working; we are Russell's hotel, yes?" Nodding on the second account, Dante lowered with his window to have Chimichanga stick his head out, in which he has been yearning to do so for some time. " Elenore, I only known you for a short time, I know; but I want you to know something ." Turning the car off, the young woman, folded her leg over, tucking her skirt down, and look dead-lock in the attorney's eyes, trying not to shake too much, nervously wondering on what it could be. Feeling her heart beating in her throat, taking deep breaths, "what I want to tell you is, Élan is located downstairs, inside of Madison Citadel. It's a bar, but Papillion is a medical healer; no worries, she's license." With her his eyes widen like a blowfish, Elenore laughed nervously, hitting herself in the head due to feeling a complete ass, "what was I thinking, he won't ever ask me out; I am out of his league." After thinking that, she unbuckle her side, and then Dante's. Looking around inside the car for Dante to lean on. Just outside the car a little person, that is average weight, with long brown hair, a hime hair cut, and chocolate eyes stood behind the Excalibur.

Back with Bruce Wayne and Russell Madison. The midnight blue color Nocturnal Neptune, (which looks like an Italian Covini) came driving in like it is on curse control due to Madison's remote. "Impressive Mr. Madison, but how does it work exactly?" Being impress by modern vehicle, Wayne folded his hands behind his back, leaning in closer to it. "With a micro tracking device, just like what's inside a GPS." Smirking to himself, the show off press two color so the sun roof roll down, Russell got in just like a race car driver, "come on, Brucey, I want you to look me in the eye and get my point!"

Having a blank stare on his face due the fact the nickname he was given. "One more question Russell, how fast does this car go!" Rubbing his black painted finger nails hands together the car owner grinned like a perverted man peeking at a woman undressing herself, notating his new ally to get in too. "I thought you would ever ask! Just so you know, when I drive slow, it's hard to steer and I can't get my car out of second gear, they might post our face, wanted dead or alive, and take my license. Haha!" Raising an eyebrow while getting inside the race car, not saying a word, with his arms folded, Bruce stood quiet.

The music junkie looked at the silent billionaire, there was a moment of silence, a little disappointed in this, he was not use to it, so the hotel heir is going to explain the mileage on the car until, "David Lee Roth," Shocked by this, Russell looked over to Bruce who folded his leg over, eyes shut, and a half smirk on his face, "if you are a true Van Halen fan you know he is better." Punching the allege music critic in the arm "You sunavah!" The two men just laughed it off. Pressing the color coded needed for the car to start to head over Peyote, and off they drove, late night still life with the paper moon shining brightly.

"Dante!" Elenore and Dante whiplashed back due to high pitch voice that could be heard clearly from the Excalibur. Chimichanga started to bark happily, wiggling his fat rear in excitement. Opening the door for herself, the short Asian whom is no taller than five feet tall, reached out to give everyone a group hug. "Hey guys," The pudgy bulldog started to lick the hyper woman cheek non stop. "It is good to see you too, Papillion," trying to breath, Dante and Elenore struggle to wiggle their way out to breath, "did you bring the wheelchair?" Letting go, the absent minded young female forgot all about due to the fact she is so excited to see everyone, even Elenore for the first time, she is thrilled. "Dante," trying to sound to upset or jealous, Elenore crosses her legs and arms, "is she always this warming?" Dante looked back at the overprotective woman and cupped her chin softly with a nod, kissing her cheek softly.

With just about everyone arriving in Peyote, will Russell Madison and Bruce Wayne find Alfred Pennyworth? Will there be jealously between Papillion and Elenore over Dante? And will Lenore find the billionaires or will Batman and Whisper find her first?


	10. Chapter 10

Taking on her human form so Lenore form doesn't alert Peyote from unwanted attention, the succubus transform into a 1920s flapper once she landed in an alley. Not knowing rats were right on where she landed, went up to her nylon. Being terrified of rodents, Lenore let out ear bleeding heavy set police officers happen to be driving by the area where the noise could be heard. Pulling over, the duo went to investigate the alley if they were any thugs stealing from the female, "rats, I hate rats!" Shaking them off quickly, the two men looked at each other then at Lenore whom was circling around to them off.

The heavier built man, went over to Lenore, one look at the rats, their tiny red eyes glance back at him, dashing off. "Are you alright ma'ma?" Helping her dust off the dirt, the one with light skin, middle-age, bald headed, stood in the background, stood guard, making sure that the woman is by herself. Lenore nodded to herself, "coming or going from a burlesque show?"laughing to himself while flirting with the dapper, "don't say this to my collie, but I haven't been to show since I join the force two years ago." Being amazed by the light patch on younger heavier officer's shoulder, the coy hussy circle the tan, shaved head man ignoring him completing, she asked her own question, "what is this? We don't have this device in Gotham."

Watching her closer, the older man came up and explained it to her instead, shoving his partner shoulder slightly to the side, "this here young woman is like what we have on top of our cars; but since we can't have them always, we use these to light them to revive our location when out in the dark such as this alley when we need to call for backup." Touching it lightly, Lenore is amazed by such a device, "yeah, it is a good thing Russell Madison funded such a great invention for us. I am surprise your city's Bruce Wayne hasn't picked it up." This cause the succubus in disguise to pause. "Are you okay," question the older police officer, "you are from Gotham, right?" Looking at the two 'shorties', (writer's term for police officers) and nodded. "Yes, I am, thank you. You just happen to mention Russell and Bruce in the same sentence."

Playing innocently, Lenore knew this was opportunity she needed to find the billionaires. "Do you know where can I find, Russell?" The two men laughed under their breath at her. "Miss, we are not Sherlock Holmes, besides, I am sure he is busy at fancy rich boy clubs tipping women like yourself." Snorting rudely, the older shortie roll his eyes, "oh please, Sebastian, don't you know that he's a faggot." Looking back at older man, roll his eyes, "and if he is, Micael? Are we not living in a day and age where we can be with whom we please? I am proud that Russell is fighting for equality in Peyote."

Lenore looked at two men once more, while thinking of a scheme on how to get Madison, "you said that Russell can be seen at such places. If you two are not busy, maybe you can take me; pretty please?" Twisting and turning her left foot on the ground waited for a respond.

"When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you," having his IPod turned on shuffle, Russell started to sing along to the music that was playing, "if I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you. Yes!" Moving his arms up as he were doing the wave. "Come on Brucey, do the wave with me." Groaning in disgust, Wayne caved in due to the consistent nudging,

"you are sane version the Joker." Russell looked over Bruce with a sly grin while annoyed billionaire panic knowing another song was going to pop up. "I said the joker is a wanted man. He makes his way all across the land. So I'll tell you all the story about the joker and the thief of the night." Bruce covered over his mouth quickly, thinking that Oliver Queen and Russell could be good friends. Shaking his head about the thought. "How about the story of two of us finding my butler?

Find a song about a butler and I'll let have this back." Being stealthy, Bruce took the IPod away from Russell so he get some peace and quiet. Shifting his green eyes, the music lover sighed heavily, resting his chin on the steering wheel. "Sorry," opening one of his blue eyes, Wayne looked at him with sincerity, "music is my escape. My only escape. It help me cope with the lost of my love ones, being gay is okay, and fighting for equality. It is my security blanket from keeping myself sane, Bruce. Sorry if it annoyed you." "Is that why took up crime fighting? Nobody took you serious due to your carefree attitude as Russell Madison, so you became Whisper to take what you are aiming for seriously?" Holding his guard the hotel heir nodded in agreement. "You're like an older brother, Bruce." Clenching fist tightly, Russell broke his Buddy Holly glasses, causing his eyes to glow in anger. This inquire the heir of Wayne Enterprise if he awoken Whisper so there was no question. Picking up his bo staff, Benoni, Russell transformed into Whisper.

"Suit up Wayne, we have an ally to rescue." Smiling to himself, Bruce is glad he was able to talk some sense into Russell. Whisper looked at Wayne who happen to not have is batsuit handy, "perhaps we can help you out," pulling the car over, the man of a thousand souls twirled his demonic bo staff to customize an outfit for Batman. "What do you think of the new outfit Dark Knight?"

"Take this Dante this should take the pain away." Scrolling in with the wheelchair, Papillion handed a herb medication, with Elenore's help, the two were able to put the paralyze attorney into the seat. "Sorry if it went over my head, I was just happy to see you again." The eager Asian got behind Dante getting ready to push him inside the underground club. "Do you mind Papillion, I would be honored if you let me do it. I'm the reason why he is in this situation." Looking in disbelieve the hyper female let go off the handle and stepped aside with Elenore taking over, "Let me explain. not me directly, my ex best friend did this to him. It is her sick way getting her revenge, I know."

Wheeling inside Russell Madison's hotel Madison Citadel, a young female receptionist with a full set of snow white color hair, light orange pencil skirt, sleeveless suit, lime green scarf around her neck, Mary Alice shoe lace, and with a thin hand bracelet cellphone greeted everyone. This even included Chimichanga who was greeted with dog treats. Elenore stopped and looked at woman with the strange device on her hand, leaving Papillion to attend to Dante. "What is this; a cellphone?" A male concierge interrupted with dark color sunglasses hiding his two different eye colors, (hetrocheomia) blue and brown, a long scar across his jaw up to his right ear, black suit, pants, lime green tie, and dress shoes took the wheelchair, but Papilion stopped the man,

"It is fine, sir, I got this taken care of," waving her hand, she called out the gang to follow with of her mind wondered who the two new employes are. The man didn't say anything due to being a mute, with the busty woman being disappoint. The quartet went down to elevator with Papillion pulling out a key from her jeans. Rolling up his suit sleeve, the mysterious man use his text the woman a message from his own hand bracelet cellphone. "I will be on top of rooftop, waiting for Madison." The text read.

"How do you like your new suit, Dark Knight?" The outfit is all black, except the bat in center and utility belt, which is a light green, covering his mouth with a full face mask, the ears on the mask curved back in 45 degree angle, cape only visible when arms are spread out. The suit makes Batman looking like a human size goblin. "I look like an over size demon, ready to strike fear in heart of my foes." Raising an eyebrow, Whisper wonder if Batman meant this was a good thing or not. "I love it, Whisper."

Nodding in respond, the man with a thousand soul looked over to see his vessel's hotel. He pointed at it. "Madison Citadel, we should stop here to see if Dante and Elenore are here." Understanding fully, Batman is more than ready to hopefully find his butler, Alfred. "We can all think of a plan there. Our vessel, Russell has an underground club and bar at the hotel for drag performances. You do have an open mind correct Dark Knight?" Nodding Whisper changed back to his vessel while Batman's new suit slithering off him like hot tar. "Russell, this new suit your friend gave me, does it have a mind of its own?" Ignoring him completing the heir parked the Nocturnal Neptune in front of his hotel with Bruce getting a bit annoyed and a bit off the edge not knowing how his newly acquired suit operates.

With everyone finally arriving in Peyote, will they all work together to find Alfred and take down Elenore and BN Goodnight? Also, who is the mysterious pair at the hotel?


	11. Chapter 11

preLeaning back in his car, Russell looked at Batman whom was still in uniform. "Brucey, that suit is a mind controlled, you have to tell it. And no, you do not have to be a psychic, just saying it in your head and my bo staff will "eat"  
it." Taking orders given from fellow billionaire, the Dark Knight did so and it weapon sucked it up like a vacuum cleaner leaving Bruce Wayne dressed in a black suit, pants, and shoes with a red tie."br / br /"Here I was thinking it was going to eat everything leaving me to be naked. You've would liked that, hm?" Looking back at Bruce while getting out the car, covering up his weapon with a blanket so no one will steal / br /"Uhm, I would suppose Bruce."  
Sighing to himself, Russell, still loyal to his disease partner whom he is trying to fight for the equality for the city, "but you need to understand, even though my partner Orion has passed onto the skies, my love for can't be replace." Having his back turn from the luxury car, "since you're still in there, could you pass me my black nail polish in the glove compartment?" br / br /Getting out of the Nocturnal Neptune, Bruce threw underhand the nail polish to Russell, "So Russell, how did Orion died if I may ask?" Catching the cosmetic item, the music lover twisted it open, starting to paint his nailsbr / br /"Of course, I have no problem being open about it. He died in a fire started by an underground gang called, Little White." Blowing on his nails to dry faster,Russell continue, "Orion, was on his way to my place when a fire started from Black Bean road, there was a hot dog stand, which spread out to a car which an elderly couple was in.  
being noble as he was, my boyfriend saved the two." Pucking his lips, Russell finished painting his nails, "but I bet you, they were trying to get me. Either way, it won't stop me. Enough small talk Brucey, let's go inside shall we?"br / br /In the basement of Madison Citadel is Club Élan: Taking a big sigh,  
Elenore hugged from Dante from behind while crying softly on him,  
making his suit moist. The attorney took Wayne's receptionist smooth hand, and kissed it softly, "could you stop blaming yourself for this already, Elenore? I don't blame you for this; any of it."  
Laughing to himself, "unless it bothers you to be seen with like this." Shaking her head, no quickly Elenore asked Papilion could have a tour as the two ladies went across the / br /"Well look who it is, it is our good friend Aubrey Durante!" Turning his head to the side, the attorney looked and notice three men in drag, Cotton Candy, Marshmallow, and / br /Cotton Candy the oldest of three,  
a pale white, slim, with pink like Elvis Presley hair do, pink trench coat with a patch of a white kitten head on the coat's chest pocket,  
neon pink contact lens, light blue eyebrows, and white fur boots.  
Sprinkles the youngest, tan Hispanic, avenger weight, tan skin, pink Mohawk, with three green stars tattoos above his right eyebrow down to the corner of his eye. Marshmallow the middle one. The heaviest of the three with platinum bleach blonde hair, white skin, wearing a chief hat and / br /Shocked, but happy Dante greeted his three friends. Cotton Candy stepped in and asked the wheelchair man, putting his hands on the handle, "so what happen buddy, you and that girl left you wheelchair bound from rough sex?"  
Everyone laughed at it, with the attorney shaking his head / br /"No guys, just her crazy ex best friend, but Whisper is on it." The trio drag queen looked at each other a bit disgusted. Not approving the action of what /  
br /Sprinkles stepped in, "you know, ever since Whisper came to Peyote more bad has happen than good." Looking over to his best friends, Cotton Candy and Marshmallow agreed by nodding their heads, but before Sprinkles could continue his rant, Dante placed his hand on the drag's / br /"Look,  
isn't the most important thing here I am alive?" Leaning up on his wheelchair, Dante ignore the pain that is going through his body,  
with everyone looking at him with shock and dumbfounded. This is due for his calm / br /"Nocturnal Neptune,  
you may enter sleep mood." Wayne looked at Russell's car while he pressed the color code to do such thing."okay Bruce, we can go in now." Opening the door for his new friend the owner of the hotel notice someone is missing at the front desk with the two almost entering the door before they were / br /"Well look who it is, Russell Madison." Stop cold in his track, Russell along with Bruce Wayne turned around to face who is was. "Sorry to interrupted you, we found some clues about the gang, Little White who allegedly murdered your partner." It is two police officers whom Lenore encounter with earlier, but brainwash. The succubus used some kind of spell on the duo leaving them looking a bit ghastly. Even Sebastian who is tan skin looks a bit / br /Putting on a extra pair of his Buddy Holly influence style glasses, Russell knew there was something off by the whole situation as well with Bruce, but knew to play stupid so they caved in by asking. "What do you know shorties,"  
Madison has hands behind his back, while Wayne has his inside his pockets of the / br /The hypnotic police officers did not reply. a man, shirtless with a ninja gi outfit was spying the pair on top of a tall skyscraper through a pair of binoculars. It is the same male from the hotel working with the white hair female. Taking out his hand bracelet cellphone, the mysterious male texted his alley that Russell is outside the building with two police officers and a man in a black suit whom looked like Gotham's Bruce / br /Stunned by hearing Wayne is in Peyote, the woman asked on why he is here. The mute man didn't give a reply on the device, instead he stayed put to notice if anything else is going to happen. Pulling out a very thin, transparent circular disk out of his pants, the scared ninja placed the device on the ground to pick up the /"Guys, I hate to break to you, I already knew, but thanks. Look Bruce and I have to go inside."br /the two brainwashed officers looked at each other and nodded at their signal. Just in a blink of an eye the two billionaires were handcuff by the crocked cops. Without hesitation Madison and Wayne gave themselves in and were place inside the cop / br /With Russell and Bruce being kidnapped will this strange mute ninja help the duo or is there something more to him?/pre 


	12. Chapter 12

blockquote style="font-family:  
UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-text-size-adjust:  
auto;"Hey guys, did you hear that?" Papillion looked at the group with everyone shaking their heads except Elenore as she heard something. Waving her arm, she motion her new friend to the back door which leads to outside the alley where they can spy on what is going on. Watching Bruce Wayne and Russell Madison being arrested by the crocked, brainwash /br /"Oh no,  
Mayo. I have to go rescue him." Whispering, Elenore was about to charge in until Papillion pulled her back before causing a commotion,  
"let me go, Papillion I need to save him and my boss!"  
Struggling with her new best friend to break free. br /br /"Wait, Bruce Wayne is your boss?" Asking in disbelieve, the short in height Asian let go, after everyone was gone. The two ladies looked each other in the eye with everyone else from the club coming out the same /br /"What happen here; are you guys okay?" Durante asked with concern seeing the broken down in tears and fear in their eyes. The attorney gave out his hands so each of girls can hold on to. Elenore explained on what happen to /br /The mute employee,  
who is wearing his ninja gear is recording all the important bits of the conversation needed to report back BN Goodnight. Without making a sound, the multicolor eyes man left the balcony with an emotionless /br /"Brucey, I know I wanted to get close to, but this is even too close for me." Wiggling around trying to break free, the powerless now mortal Russell Madison must rely on his most trusted mortal power, "I don't why I came here tonight, I got the feeling that something ain't right. Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you, wondering what it is I should do."br /br /Trying to keep his cool inside the police car, Bruce Wayne slapped the music lover across the face. "You got to learn to keep by being quiet and think of strategy," with Wayne and Madison making eye contact, "you forget, I am just a human and my greatest power is my mind, use yours and we can get out this situation, but not yet."br /br /Getting the general idea, the two remain quiet while Michel and Sebastian are driving to BN Goodnight's hideout. "About time fag and rich boy shud up, them two were drivin meh crazy." Sebastian grinned and asked which one, "who cares?" The two cackle like a two crows on a telephone wire. Squinting his green eyes with hate,  
Madison hates the word faggot. Bruce eased the LGBT activist by telling him everything will be /br /"Don't let them get under your skin or you will be an easy target."  
Giving out pointers to the younger collie. "a lot of times keeping cool and emptying your mind is a great strategy."br /br /At the hideout where Alfred Pennyworth is being held capture by Lenore and B.N. /"Bring out the my minions, The Little White, Lenore." Doing as she is told,  
Goodnight grinned to himself, "oh this is perfect. First I had Russell's lover boy killed now the city. He will no choice, but surrender his hotel to me." Ease dropping the vile mastermind,  
Bruce Wayne's father like figure butler Alfred made sure he heard /br /Goodnight's mumbling halted when thirty men all dressed in snow like white color from head to toe,  
jeans, muscle shirt, jean jacket unbutton, faceless full body mask, and sneakers came in. The thirty men saluted Goodnight in a 45 degree angle from left to right, standing stiff, without making any noise. "These men are quite the obedient, like train dogs. I wonder if they are being controlled." Alfred inquired to /br /"I want you to split up and destroy Peyote and especially that Madison Citadel billionaire Russell has." Wondering more, Alfred thought on why is there hate between the two. Rivals, revenge, prejudice, or simply insane.  
Knowing this the chance he can get, Alfred used his mimicry skills to pretend to be Lenore who at the moment is out of the /br /"Why you need 'em boss?" Throwing his voice to sound like the succubus, the madman became annoyed. "You fool, I have told you before to take down Madison so he has no choice, but surrender everything to me. clenching his tightly, "pay attention next time, hussy." Laughing in inside, Alfred knew this what wanted to /br /Being annoyed by who he thought who was Lenore, Goodnight sent out his gang to go out and destroy Peyote. The gang turn about-face, staying stiff, and marched out of to building onto the city. The real succubus came out of the powder room watching the men leave and asked what's going on.  
Being pissed off, the crime lord stormed her out while the multicolor man appearedbr /br /"Ah Hemoglobin, there you are." Standing firmly, the mute man shut his colorful eyes to hand the report to the crime lord's. Taking it from the ninja,  
Goodnight excuse Hemoglobin from his sight after telling him to go /br /Back in the cop car: "So this Goodnight fella knows you're Whisper?" Shrugging in Bruce responded. "Maybe that is why he wants everything you own, even the price of your love one? That is a common cold for criminal."  
Looking at Bruce, with a /br /"Well you should know that first hand, hm?" Moving his head away from looking Russell, without saying a word, the orphan looked out to city of Peyote. "You should take a glimpse out the window." The fellow billionaire took a /br /"Oh no,  
this is awful." Seeing his city up in flames, Russell grunted in anger, punching the car door, hurting his own fist, "son of bitch." The two police officers looked behind their seats to see what the commotion was all about. Two men stayed quiet as the shorties turn back around. "This is all my fault." Mumbling to himself, picking it up what the guilt man has said, Wayne tries to confronts /br /"Don't bother Wayne,  
unless you know who going to save my city now."br /br /With Peyote up in flames and Madison along with Wayne who is going to save the city now? Or will the duo be able to escape to save the night and rescue /br /-/blockquote 


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh no." Elenore seeing the city up in flames while Dante is planning to get in the Nocturnal Neptune, but due to highly advance lone man automobile; the attorney called over to Papillion to see if she can hack the car to open the door to retrieve Russell's Bo staff, Benoni.

"Don't worry, Elenore; Papillion and I are going to try something," placing his firm, but lightly sweaty hand on the concern woman's shoulder, "go back inside. Trust me, please?" Looking into his deep blue eyes, Bruce Wayne's employee went inside with a slight delay with Dante stealing a kiss on the cheek. The female looked in shocked, while strolling back in.

With Peyote's Little White started off as thirty has nearly triple in size, causing an enormous riot, with cars being vandalize, stores broken into and robbed, alarms going off every where, dogs barking, people screaming and crying in terror. With the cowboys, (police officers on motorcycles), paramedics, and firemen coming to the scene.

A transgender college student, wearing cut off neon pink and yellow shorts, black with white rim jogger bra, rainbow color thick bracelets on each wrist, a pair of cherry stem tattoo on the right forearm, pink and lime green strip knee high socks, which is covering up the 19 year old's black stars tattoo with clouds squirreling from the left cheek of the buttock to the back of the calf, neon blue contact lens, dyed platinum blonde short length hair "emo" cut which is barely touching the nape. Standing there, watching dumbfounded while the city looked like firework factory lighting up,

" Whisper, where are you?" Before another word could be spoken, the young adult watched a car cop go by with Russell and Bruce inside of it, this cause the Vans wearing transgender to jump up for joy, but stopped after seeing the student's idol is arrested. "Mr. Russell, where are they taking you." Before another question lingers the mind, the student with a light orange cute big-head frog head backpack on hand, follow the trail before it disappear.

"I think I've got it now, Dante," with the handy hacker Papillion trying to get in Russell's car Elenore came out the hotel, disobeying the orders which were given, she place her hands on her hips, "novices." Walking over the car, the former tramp grinned while taking out a knife with a diamond edge.

"You know what they say, diamond is a girl's best friend." Giggling to herself, the tricky woman cut a square on the window door. "See guys, sometimes you've just to do it the old fashion way." Being impress with Elenore, Dante gave her a flirtatious wink through his silver rim glasses. Papillion walked by love birds and gave the two nudge. Getting on her tippy toes, the bubbly Asian whisper to her new best friend.

"You know, I think he really, really does love you." Giggling happily, she skipped to the car's window trying to reach Russell's demonic bo staff. Struggling to reach it, but with no luck has to trust dark hair woman. "You're much taller than I, Elenore could your longer reach grab in to that bo staff, please?" Overhearing this, Dante wheeled quickly to the car snatching the Wayne's employee hand before she could reach in. Looking in shocked, Elenore demanded an answered.

"You know I am Russell's best friend and attorney, so I am sure he would like it I could return it personally." Raising an eyebrow while reaching in, hiding the pain that is in his lower back while reaching for Benoni. Elenore decided to walk into the hotel's front door after seeing nobody is inside.

"That's strange," mumbling to herself, the inquisitive woman brisk to the entrance. Seeing the note, the woman scan through the letter with a creepy hand came up behind the investigator shoulder. Jumping high and screaming in bloody terror, Elenore quickly turned around to see who it was.

"What you got there?" It was none other than the floating butterfly, Papillion. Placing her hand where the heart is, it's beating faster than usually, Elenore looked at her best friend with huge, budge eyes. "Looks like you seen a ghost; did you?" Acting all innocent, the brat tried looking over the terrified shoulder, hoping side to side.

"You," looking at her friend quickly turned head when Elenore's cellphone alerted of breaking news of Gotham's News, "this just in: billionaire Bruce Wayne has been reported arrested by two police officers in Peyote." Reading the note Papillion which her friend found is related.

"Goodnight, I plan to bring Russell Madison for you. The ten million dollars reward you've offered." The two looked at each other with Dante wheeling inside to spot the ladies, "there you are girls," raising an eyebrow seeing letter, the attorney with the bo staff in hand asked if he could see for himself.

Handing it over to him, Papillion, grinned at Elenore, "by the way, your cellphone is so out of date. You should get the Orbit 2.0 it pops up a hologram of messages vertically towards you. So instead of looking the screen always, the screen comes to you. Neat huh?" Before an answer could be given Dante looks at the two,

"I believe I know where they have Russell and Bruce captive." The two women looking at the attorney with someone driving by a motorcycle that looks like Suzuki with a helmet on stopping next to the trio. Turning off the motor and lifting up the visor from the helmet only can seen is the neon blue contact lens.

"I don't believe, I know." Speaking in flamboyant voice the sleeveless scoop neck voile with a pair of fans on the strapped on the nylon socking with five inch black boots. Seeing the bo staff which Dante is holding in hand. Seeing this caught the attention, "Mr. Whisper?" Questioning it the trio Chimichanga came from inside the hotel to sniff out the person.

This caught the motorcyclist eye, knowing this is Mr. Madison's dog. Elenore quickly picked him happily, which the dog is as well, licking the girl showing its affection. Confronting the stranger, the attorney asked some questions, "it's not I don't trust you, but as a lawyer within me I must ask, how so you know for sure?" Putting the dog down knowing her crush made a valid point. "More importantly, who are you?"

"I have seen them with my own two eyes, Mr. Madison along with another well suited man were being taken away by two shorties. I know the fight for equality is his passion but to be arrest and riot to break out at the same is not coinquinceodence is it?" Shaken up by this knew very the man is her boss, Bruce Wayne and told the stranger who it was next to Mayo.

"That's Mr. Whipser's bo staff, isn't it sir?" Inquiring the attorney noticed the wood shape skulls on it. Pondering what if he can connect the dots to save his hero Dante interrupted,

"Look I need a favor, but could we talk privately?"

Back in the police car outside of BN Goodnight's building. There is one thing I haven't done yet," Russell shut his eyes, "Brucey, I'll invite you another time." Touching the two police officers' shoulders as he open them the seemly mortal eyes turn from green to a light purple with no pupil, Russell transported the police officers to Phantom Zone with his phantom eyes right in front of Bruce Wayne.

"I really do hate supernatural things." Mumbling to himself the man known as Batman noticed all three bodies were left in a vegetation state. "I should see if Alfred is still in there."

Scooping down in front of Wayne, Lenore, in her succubus form takes aim for a kick in the man's torso. "You ain't going up without a fight, pretty boy." Having smug grin on his face, Bruce gladly ably.

"Good thing you're not much of a lady so it won't be rude to hit you."

Everything is white, black, and the same shade of purple as the billionaire's eyes which somehow made this possible. "Whisper, Whisper," the howling voice kept calling to Russell alter ego. Looking around, wondering where was he, stood ground. Being a little jumpy, the one who thought was mortal is transported into an unknown location with the warped police officers.

"Where the hell am I?" Walking around in circles, without being answered, shouting at top of lungs, Russell transformed into Whisper without the aid of his bo staff. Looking at himself with his, straw hat, wifebeater, long black trenchcoat, gray ki pants on. Standing before Whisper is a body that's half female, half male with a transparent angelic staff with mini white dove wings on each side of weapon.

"Phantom zone Whisper, or do you prefer your birth name, Russell Mayo-Soto Madison?" Questioning the lost man the long blonde hair angelic being head up the weapon high which a white bean shot down to Earth transforming Bruce Wayne to Batman.

Now that Batman and Whisper are geared up will the separated duo find a way to get together to rescue Alfred and take down BN Goodnight?


	14. Chapter 14

"Call us, Whisper. Now answer us, what is this place; the Phantom Zone? Did you kill us or something?" With the bi-gender angel with the name, Metatron being the only one that can be seen in normal colors of human vision.

Shaking its head, no; Metatron explained with a voice that has a male and female tone, "I am here to cleanse the police officers from their spell and for your power to be restore," opening a third eye from the palm their right hand, shot a beam of light to Sebastian and Michel.

"Can you, can you do the same for Elenore's best friend Lenore too, please?" Asking with sincere tone, Whisper looked at the angel's palm seeing Batman and the wicked succubus fighting each other in a hand to hand brawl wishing he was down there to help already.

"We cannot Whisper. Her heart is too wicked to purified unfortunate." The blindfolded angel spoke in somber duo gender voice while the possessed man clench his fist in anger. Hoping Whisper could of rekindle Elenore's friendship.

"Well can you send us to scene to help Batman; he needs our help." The angel sent the souls back to police officers with no memory of what happened, nodded. "Our vessel would like to add that this is like spirit in the sky for him." Placing a hand over its mouth from laughing, the angel transported Whisper where the fight is happening. In time too, the motorcyclist form earlier arrived as well with Whisper's staff.

Lenore and Batman looked at Whisper while the transported demon looked at rider with his weapon which is tossed to the rightful owner. Catching it with a grin the succubus screeches, "Who in the hell are you, interrupting my FIGHT!" Stomping her heel on the ground roughly that it crack, "who, who, who?'

Batman folded his arm, "We are the one lives in the darkness, the voice that has no face, the shadow that has no reflection," moving so quickly, the demon poet appeared behind Lenore's ear "we are, Whisper." Tripping the wench with his bo staff, placing it on her chest. Going between Batman and Whisper the motorcyclist joined in.

"Don't forget me bitches, I'm Sinful Kitten." Taking the helmet off to show it is the transgender from earlier, leaning down to put out two sharp edge throwing fans, opening them to seal the face. "And honey, don't bother with any mor' make up; ain't nothing gonna cover up that nasty ass 'tude."

Pointing her long painted index finger at Whisper and Sinful Kitten, "Who are you calling nasty, bitch?" Shouting while getting up, a few of clan known as, Little White came in to defend Lenore. Getting into stance, Sinful Kitten twirled and posed with a slyful smile.

"Batman, Mr. Whisper, I will take it from here. You guys should go inside." Nodding, the duo knew they have to rescue Alfred. "Time to take you down, horny bitch." Laughing at her stupid joke due the reference Lenore's horns, Batman and Whisper fought their way inside the building.

Once inside: the light were shut off, the walls and carpet were pale white, just like Little White's outfits . Walking slowly without trying to making a sound, "Whisper, I will check inside that vent, to get a better view." Liking the idea, Whisper chanted,

"Sav Ahpse," this cause Whisper to be phase while holding his weapon. Now the crime fighters parted their ways to find Batman's most alley. Using his Batgrapple, the Dark Knight launch on to the vent to craw inside. Whisper looked at his partner, "he sure likes to get on his knees a lot. Could he? Hm." Mumbling to himself, the cheeky hero continue on the search.

Behind the door in the office where the butler Alfred Pennyworth and BN Goodnight are located: "I will ask again Pennyworth, call Bruce Wayne to make him merge his business with mine; now!" Barking orders at the top of his lungs, the greedy business man is fed up on not getting the demands resorted to place a revolver at his head which he clicked it slowly. At the same time Whisper enters the room and Batman is other side of the vent.

"I'll ask this ONCE again Pennyworth, ONCE; call him." With his voice becoming mad with a bi-polar tone, Goodnight pulled the revolver almost all the way down. Dashing, Whisper got behind the insane crime lord, knocking the weapon out Goodnight's hand with his bo staff to make himself visible and Batman put used of his anger behind the kick to knock down the vent jumping into action.

"Batman! Whisper!" Looking in shocked, the mad man shifted expression to a grinned with glee to see them together. "What a pleasant surprise, and how funny; MY BIRTHDAY AlREADY PASSED!" Extending his index finger out called his men, the Little White to knocked them out.

The henchmen were unmask, their faces were razor bladed off to conceal themselves on who were they were. Same with their finger prints; leaving the unprotected criminals looking like flesh rare meat hanging from the butcher shop. While Goodnight took off with Alfred up to the balcony

"Oh dear, nobody told me this tour is going to last this long or I would of packed my blue pills."

The butler remarked with his deadpan humor.

"Dark Knight, take them out will you, we will go after them." Without waiting for a respond, Whisper went charging ahead to go after them. The seemly human was gone to the balcony in a blink of an eye. Squinting his green eyes in anger, the possessed man pounded his staff to ground that it crack only to see him above him through the glass ceiling.

"Put the old man down, this between us not him." Holding his grip tightly to his weapon, Goodnight smirking to himself while looking at the butler then at Whisper.

"Do you really wish for that, demon," questioning him, the criminal extended his arm out to the edge while holding Bruce Wayne's father like figure to fall to his death. Shifting his appearance to appear to his real self which is a hunch, all black demon, with long cat like neon green nails, shaggy black long curly hair covering up one of his eyes with the two other men looking in horror and disgust. "Because I can be like your fairy godmother and grant YOU YOUR WISH!" Laughing madly the now demon Goodnight popped his ghoul eye, piercing the butler's neck.

Not knowing Sinful Kitten is below them which the fellow crime fighter can catch the butler. Down below: "Is that all you got?" With both breathing heavily, having blood out them, and the Little White gang knocked out unconscious several shorties including Michel and Sebastian the two who were brainwashed by Lenore came to the scene to arrest and question the new one.

Before a word can escape the beaten up succubus,through another fit.

"Arrest her too! She was part of as well." The two police officers knew this was a lie and that her spell will not work this time arrested the everyone but the transgender crime fighter. Screaming in outrage she got on her knees after being handcuff, having the mascara running her cheeks like a waterfall. "No! No! No" Shaking their heads, the loud mouth is left to be arrested on her ankles too.

"Keep up the good work probie." Winking at Sinful Kitten, Sebastian along with Michel went to put the heavies in side the car and rode off. Giggling to herself, Kitten quickly smile, but knew this was not time to be flirted with. Having to help Batman and Whisper the fellow crime fighter dashed into the building see Batman if doing okay.

"They are on top of the building, let's go there now." Batman telling Kitten on where to head off now, "we have to make sure Alfred is safe." Knowing this is the right thing to do, the newly paired duo dashed to the balcony where it started to storm. Looking up at the purple sky this is the moment to make or break the new hero.

"You, Russell Madison, Bruce Wayne, all the same!" Gripping the collar on Alfred looked at the bottom seeing police officers, EMTs, and ambulances, waiting.

"What if we jump to left and you can let go of this innocent man who has nothing to do with this at all." Trying to calm down the bipolar me demon, "and let's do the time wrap" raising an eyebrow hoping the confusion will distract Goodnight, "so put your hands on your hips."

Batman and Sinful Kitten arrived at the balcony hearing this were just as dumbfounded, "he surely can't be serious, can he? What is next; ask him do the Macarena?" Batman looked at the transgender stood there, almost frozen but snapped out of it, to go after the demons but gave his plans out to his alley.

"I am going to throw my Batarang at BN, hoping this will cause him to release Alfred. How good is Whisper's reflex; like a feline?" Not knowing, Batman didn't care, "well let's hope luck is on our side. then you to strike down the demon, this will hopefully give me enough time to lasso up Goodnight and tangle him down like a yo-yo to the police officers."

With the storm hitting harder and the rain falling faster, the two sprung into action hoping their plan will fall into action. With a thunder hitting behind the demons, the scene became intense with the bo staff turning bright green alerting Whisper of incoming attack. It was the Batarang of which the Dark Knight threw, "Sinful Kitten, now!" The two looked at Batman

and back at who fumble and dropped the butler which the Dark Knight threw the weapon aiming his ankles.

Dashing quickly as a trained Olympian, Kitten dived-in to capture the butler, "oh dear, this clearly wasn't part of package plan." Having sweat all of his body, even body odor stain on the armpits. Seeing this, Whisper extended out Benoni with a lighting bolt striking down right on the weapon.

The wind picked up, howling like a pack of wolves, knocking off the possessed man hat and reverting him back to mortal.

"Mr. Russell?!" Looking in disbelieve, she knew this wasn't the place or time for questions. The two looked at each other's eyes like they were two long lost lovers being hypnotic by each other with their spell.

"I don't want to seem like a bother to you love puppies, but ma'am; you're slippery while wet and not like Bon Jovi might I add." Laughing at Alfred's dry wit, Russell told the two to grab his other arm with Batman coming behind to pull the trio up with all his might. With loud marching footsteps coming up the steps, Batman Bat-grapple himself and his butler away quickly as the door is busted open.

"Everyone, don't move!" Shouted the commanding shorty with her squad behind with handguns ready to be fire. The Gotham tourist were already gone and B.N. Goodnight is still knocked out cold somehow is back in his human form. "Quick, we need medics. Mr. Madison are you alright sir?" With Sinful Kitten holding the hotel heir like crutches the two nodded, "but wait, where is Whisper? Wasn't he?" Laughing with the bo staff in hand him.

"He left with Batman and since my hand is filled, Mr. Russell offered to help hold it for while I go look for him to return him." Laughing in a flamboyant tone, the fan wielder gripped her idol tightly and sprung down the roof with the fans aiding as a parachute and umbrella.

Hiding in the shadow of the storm, the multicolor eyes ninja, Hemoglobin watched everything unfold including the secret identity of boss Russell Madison. Taking out his arm bracelet cellphone, the mute ninja texted and snap pictures of everything that has unfolded to his white hair aid. Knowing this will be the edge that the ninja needed to show BN Goodnight. The mute stepped out of sight once again in which Goodnight is regaining conscience.

"Monsters. Demons. That's what we are." The two police officers picked him whom they are deeming deranged and or traumatize. "Sure we are not wearing masks, but we all have in the inside. INSIDE!" Looking like a timid wet small dog, medics came to strap away Goodnight for further evaluation. "IT'S REAL! You'll see." With mix feelings of Whisper, the cops thought will be a good idea to question Russell.

"Could you by any chance drop me off at my hotel? I think there is some people that would like to see me there." Listening to his words, the two landed in the mist of Peyote outside the hotel the whole gang rushed up to the heir to see how he is. Chimichanga wiggled his bum to jump into Russell's arms. "Before I let you go, Sinful Kitten since you know who I am; care to share who you are?"

This even peek Dante, Russell's attorney interest due their earlier meeting. "Yes I would really like to know and why is Whisper's weapon crack." Before the stern lawyer could mouth another word a light from above "sewed" the bo staff up as if nothing were to happen to it. Elenore looked I disbelieve as she just found out Mayo is really Whisper.

"Surprise?" Papillion fanned the fainted receptionist, "huh, I guess she would of known," shrugging "So yeah, are you going to let us know pussy?"

"Of course Mr. Madison, first of it is a huge honor to be by your side for all what you do as yourself and as Whisper. With great honor I like to review before you guys myself as Khris Neidhart, but you can call me Cherry." Pointing to the cherry tattoo on the forearm. Tilting up his silver glass the blonde wheelchair user shook his head with Chimichanga tried licking to fruit of it with Elenore regaining conscience having the bulldog shifted over to the raven hair woman.

"Russell, as a friend I should tell you this," looking around this city being cleaned up placed his hand on the heir shoulder, "as your best friend I think you and Khris should lay low by taking a vacation before there will be any question are going to be asked." Cherry and Russell knew will be good idea so they agreed.

"I should be heading back to Gotham myself." Papillion eyes budge up with tears starting to flow down her cheeks like a river fall running to Elenore to give her a big hug. while Dante looked trying to keep his emotions to himself. "Guys, really for me?" Hugging back her best friend while in disbelieve that they cared for the former prosatude whom never had a family alone from Lenore.

The gang nodded with a single eye the attorney shed his tears. Rushing over to Dante, the two hugged each other not wanting to let go. Russell watched the two sharing an emotional goodbye, but couldn't help to ask if the two are started dating while he was out saving the world. Turning her back to snarky comment, " yeah, we are and the Black Dahlia murder case have been solved Mayo."

"She got you there Russell." Skipping around circles, Papillion laughed bubbly at the remark. Just realizing that she forgot to give Elenore a gift card to Kurbie's, the technology expert favorite diner.

"Papi, that's sweet; but we don't have any of those in Gotham. How about this, next time I am in town the whole gang can reunite and go?" This cause the Asian to be delight with glee and skipped around in circles once again. "Only if Mayo agrees that is." Looking at his city being a firework factory was caught off guard.

"Sure Elenore, that will be great." Pouting her lips like a fish and placing her hands on her hips, but sigh. In the young woman's heart, Elenore knew with time Russell will make it. Walking up to Wayne's employer, Mayo placed a small kiss on her cheek. "You and Bruce take of yourselves and if guys ever need a hand, you know Cherry and I will be happy to help." Nodding the young college student hugged Elenore goodbye.

"By the way do you need a ride back?" The attorney inquired. "or cash back for the subway?" Shaking her head no the one who lived in the streets politely decline.

"I am tough gal, the streets and I like this," crossing her index and middle finger tightly as she walked off to the sunrise of Peyote back to her hometown. Chimichanga whimper a sad farewell with the gang waved their goodbye with Elenore stride back to a long way home.

"I think I will take take your advice, Dante. Khris and I could do a little bonding time, get to know each other. How does Mexico sound, Cherry?" Smiling knowing this will a great spring break happily accepted.

"Hell yeah, Mr. Russell! Spring break with my idol in Mexico, can't be any better. I'll just let my grandma know." Confuse at first the billionaire just shrugged it off and started to make plans.

With meeting new friends and foes alike, Russell is glad he has trusted friends he can keep his secret save. But what will happen in Mexico and what will the heir find about his new alley? Find out in: Lucha Mucho Whisper


End file.
